<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the other by cuddlypcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509480">the other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy'>cuddlypcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but baekhyun knows), M/M, Main Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Polyamory, jongin’s the side chick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin’s got a boyfriend but his boyfriend has a fiancé</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is based off a dream i had but in my dream it was me, chanyeol and rosé from blackpink, lol. hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the party is getting boring and jongin is getting very horny. he usually does at around this time in the evening but tonight, having his beyond sexy boyfriend sitting beside him isn’t helping anything. chanyeol looks so good in his suit with his brown hair quiffed up that jongin just wants to jump on him. he has to do something about it or he is going to go crazy.</p><p>so he leans over, drapes his arm over chanyeol’s shoulders, and brings his lips close to the older’s ear.</p><p>"i want you," he whispers. chanyeol shivers under jongin’s hot breath and the latter grins watching him shift in his seat.</p><p>"we can't, baekhyun’s here," chanyeol says.</p><p>baekhyun is chanyeol’s fiancé for all intensive purposes. neither of them want to get married but it’s what people expect of them from being together so long. from what chanyeol’s told jongin, they have a pretty open relationship so him being with chanyeol isn’t a problem for baekhyun. but now, chanyeol’s making it seem like it is. he doesn’t even know if baekhyun knows about him despite him knowing about chanyeol’s past relationships. it’s making him feel just a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"i thought he didn't care who you were with," he says.</p><p>"he doesn't but everyone else here will. they can't see us going somewhere private together."</p><p>jongin frowns but pulls his arm off chanyeol and shuffles a respectable distance away. chanyeol immediately turns his head to protest but then he sees the look of disappointment on jongin’s face and sighs.</p><p>"i'm sorry," he says.</p><p>"no, i get it."</p><p>and he does. jongin understands that while chanyeol and baekhyun know their relationship is open, not everyone else will. to the people in this room, they’re the 'it' couple. they've been together over a decade and don’t seem like they’re going to break up. jongin’s only able to come tonight because baekhyun took his mother as his date and chanyeol wanted a plus one. jongin isn’t sure who he’s passing him off as but he guesses someone close enough that them touching won’t seem weird.</p><p>sometimes he really doesn’t like the arrangement they have. don't get him wrong, getting to date chanyeol is amazing, and the sex is mind-blowing, but he hates having to hide them. they’ve only been together for a few months but jongin’s fallen in love with the older. he doesn’t know if chanyeol feels the same or if he even wants to keep him around long enough to introduce him to baekhyun so they can have a friendship. he’d really like if it he did, honestly. he just doesn’t know how long he’ll get to have chanyeol and it sucks.</p><p>in all honesty, he respects baekhyun a lot. he is unbelievably handsome, polite, successful, and willing to share his fiancé with other guys. chanyeol said that they still sleep together as well but that doesn’t bother jongin; it’s expected. they still love each other despite being with other people. jongin knows there have been a few other guys and girls before him but chanyeol never dated them, it had just been casual sex. he feels special for that but this event is once again just proving that technically he still is 'the other man.'</p><p>it seems chanyeol notices jongin’s inner conflict because his hand finds the latter’s thigh under the table and squeezes.</p><p>"babe," he says quietly. jongin looks up at him and he nods over to where the bathrooms are. "five minutes."</p><p>jongin raises an eyebrow but chanyeol just smiles at him before turning his attention away. well, jongin isn’t going to waste this opportunity.</p><p>"i'm just going to run to the bathroom," he says, loud enough for the table to hear. chanyeol nods so jongin heads to the boys bathroom and enters the first stall.</p><p>he waits a few minutes before chanyeol finally shows up. he sees the taller’s feet pass by his stall so he quickly grabs his arm and tugs him inside. as soon as he shuts the door, chanyeol pins him against it and brings him into a deep kiss. jongin wraps his arms around chanyeol’s neck as he wraps his underneath jongin’s ass to pick him up.</p><p>"we don't have long," he mumbles.</p><p>"we don't need long," jongin says. jongin begins to unbutton his pants to pull his length out but suddenly hears a soft male voice come from outside the stall and freezes.</p><p>"chanyeol, you've been requested," the man says. jongin immediately knows then that it’s baekhyun and he feels a wave of guilt crash over him. chanyeol’s here at this event to support his fiancé and his achievements yet he’s in the bathroom making out with jongin.</p><p>jongin pulls away from chanyeol and quickly opens the bathroom door, unable to look at baekhyun as he walks out.</p><p>"jongin," chanyeol says, reaching out for the younger.</p><p>"it's okay," jongin assures him. he isn’t mad at him or baekhyun of course but he suddenly feels like he should leave. "i should probably go anyway, my roommate is expecting me home soon."</p><p>"you don't have to go," baekhyun says. jongin lifts his eyes to the smaller man for a second and feels both relieved and confused when he sees that he doesn’t look upset. he’s giving jongin a gentle smile and it makes the younger wonder if he knows more than he originally thought.</p><p>"no, it's fine. chanyeol should be with you tonight, not me," he says. he turns to chanyeol and smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way. "i'll talk to you later."</p><p>"okay," chanyeol says. he leans in to kiss jongin goodbye but the latter turns his head at the last second so it touches his cheek instead. as much as he’d love a kiss, he doesn’t want baekhyun to see it despite what he might know.</p><p>ignoring the hurt look on chanyeol’s face and the compassionate one on baekhyun’s, jongin turns and leaves, not stopping until he’s in his car and driving home.</p><p>——</p><p>he doesn’t hear anything else from chanyeol that night but when he wakes up the next morning he sees a text from him asking if he can come over. he agrees without much thought but then chanyeol mentions that he’ll be bringing baekhyun too and jongin immediately shoots into a panic. why is he coming? is chanyeol going to break up with him? is baekhyun going to yell at him?</p><p>he’s a nervous wreck for the fifteen minutes until his doorbell rings. he rushes over and after taking a deep breath, opens the door to see the couple.</p><p>"come in," he says, stepping aside. once they have, he shuts the door behind them before feeling chanyeol wrap his arms around him and pull him into his chest. he can see baekhyun’s eyes on them so he tries to tug chanyeol’s arms off but the older is resisting quite well.</p><p>"yeol-"</p><p>"why won't you let me touch you?" chanyeol asks, sounding really hurt.</p><p>"you know why," jongin says. chanyeol looks at baekhyun so jongin quickly drops his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.</p><p>"that's what we came to talk to you about," baekhyun says. "shall we sit?"</p><p>jongin nods so the three of them walk to living room to sit on the big couch. jongin scoots away from chanyeol just a little but the older won’t accept it, wrapping his arm around jongin and tugging him closer.</p><p>"jongin, chanyeol's allowed to touch you in front of me," baekhyun says, giving the younger an amused smile. "you're his boyfriend, it's expected."</p><p>"yeah, but you're his fiancé..."</p><p>"that's just part of our lifestyle, it's how we want it."</p><p>"how long have you known?" jongin asks.</p><p>"about you?" jongin nods. "since the beginning. i don't always know right away but chanyeol really liked you from the start. he told me almost immediately and dropped the other people he was seeing. he told me when he wanted to make you official and i was happy with it. i like you as well, you seem really sweet, so i'm glad you two are together."</p><p>jongin is very surprised. chanyeol has never hinted that baekhyun knew and jongin didn't expect him to have known for that long. but even with all his surprise, he feels very relieved. he’s glad to know baekhyun doesn’t hate him and that he seems happy to have him around.</p><p>"i wish we could've met before now but i'm glad we finally did," baekhyun says, glaring playfully at chanyeol who rolls his eyes. jongin giggles gently and the look of joy that crosses chanyeol’s face made his heart soar.</p><p>"so, i guess that means we can be friends?" he asks baekhyun.</p><p>"i'd love to," the oldest replies. "if you're going to become a permanent fixture then we need to get along."</p><p>jongin grins and eagerly accepts the hug that baekhyun leans forward to give him.</p><p>"alright, i should head out, i have to go meet my boyfriend," he says. “but let’s hang out soon, okay jongin?”</p><p>when jongin nods in agreement, baekhyun hugs him again, gives chanyeol a soft kiss, then leaves jongin’s apartment. chanyeol tugs jongin onto his lap once the door shuts and cups his cheeks to bring him into a kiss.</p><p>"will you stop worrying now?" he asks, resting his forehead on jongin’s.</p><p>"yeah," jongin agrees. "sorry but i was just..."</p><p>"i know, baby, it's a confusing situation. but now you know that baekhyun’s okay with us, he likes you, and i'm planning on keeping you around."</p><p>jongin grins and presses a soft kiss on chanyeol’s nose.</p><p>"i love you," he whispers, not caring that he’s never said it to him before. but chanyeol isn’t surprised or upset, if his grin is any indication.</p><p>"i love you, too," he replied. jongin gives him one more kiss then buries his face in his shoulder and sighs happily. he’s glad that everything went well and he can’t wait to see how their strange relationship continues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>